S3 Episode Guide
Sketch titles are as stated in the Complete Series Megaset dvd information leaflets. 'Episode 1' Original air date: October 1st 1991 • Plane • Body Conscious https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MO_DzQvDD4U • Cabbie: Bigot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LkyruirJDI • Chicken Lady Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAMmnfm4yCQ • Cabbies: Pris https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdGSrvzmvOY • Cops: Abuse • Small C https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jzaRtrKvLg • The Pen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy0UpRIncYM • Cops: Movie • Touch Me There https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koCjX5hxYYM Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters 'Episode 2' Original air date: October 8th 1991 • Clothes Make The Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WztqdVmVpXw&list=PLnxFSLP22z2WegqiLAeDgSiptsN0FSefn&index=3 • Can't Sleep 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_2snKIIcws&index=3&list=PLt9E3iZEtEXxlG_7S-CmQr0iJVGJaKe7E • Tiggy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFMXaMroZts • I Can Live With That https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRjOO-R5I_Y • Excellent T.V. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptHEuL41xAs • Can't Sleep 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fv-jtvYrRE&index=2&list=PLt9E3iZEtEXxlG_7S-CmQr0iJVGJaKe7E • Girl Drink Drunk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GW22sAElpE Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 3 Original air date: October 15th 1991 • Asleep on the Job https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toFwUGusdK0 • Measure • Nervous Break(fast) Down https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIqn3Dzs77g • Raise 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpO0-rPvp3w • Gimmel 100 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAA4Gg9-jm0 • Raise 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTUg7bUc8yk • Tammy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3HT3bXua7E Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 4 Original air date: October 22nd 1991 • Golf https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-pzFNTo8L8 • Earring https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhWa2oFkGu8 • Flying Pig 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6sdeZy-ub8 • Queen's Address https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IloIoGj5Mj0 • Flying Pig 2 • Academy Awards https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLu4DPygmQE • Cops: Flying Pig • Chop Chop • Flying Pig 3 Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 5 Original air date: October 29th 1991 • Presentation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJNsZgHCVKU • Tanya's Goodbye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6v0NSySWYY • Open letter 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc_a0pbeuqU (Parts 1 & 2). • Tucker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOQBXA5CPEM • Open Letter 2 • Until Proven Guilty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJsQDPK-vvg • Underage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kowmxmbdL8 Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 6 Original air date: November 5th 1991 • Cops: Night 1 • Accents https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XAKZVSHGh8 • Original Bat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Tl7zyV0WWI • Bingo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-8KujxNfCw • Drag Revolution https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ez_zmPAKFg • Cops: Night 2 • Teamwork https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW4nUI3eujU • Cops: Night 3 Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 7 Original air date: November 12th ''' • Mom or Dad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSVekOwiePM • Evol • Same As Bruce https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n3j_nrIlLw • Mocking https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU8awoZDae0 • Sacking All Admirals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgkwYSKQTQ8 • Waiting Room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-c2KzOqXpA • Kidnapped https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUPxsY93wto Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters '''Episode 8 Original air date: November 19th 1991 • Genius • Gut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-reSVQOO7s • Wedding Virgin • Terrier https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5bIW882OR8 • Wedding Toast https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhlA9dHWmYY • Freedom Of Speech https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrJYpActs7g • Wedding Objection https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=088yOZr01KU • Excellent Patio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yO8WCW79uw Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 9 Original air date: December 3rd 1991 • Cops: Old Lady https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9M6RXLR-Et0 • The Gift https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_UioWnUP-Y • Babysitter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cflsScJNXyk • M. Piedlourde Puts His Pants On https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9d2Y1We-d0 • Paris https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AvbxakWIuE • Street Singers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp4_c1roxsw • M. Piedlourde Deteste Le Film https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja5NYMApRtE&list=PLZRQ6xOKFn2Hgy8c5M8cW1ISpddZDplJJ • Macaroni https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TnWIICkBeE Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 10 Original air date: December 10th 1991 • Fact: Stone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ubfbpRktP0 • After The Film • Replaced 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsQdJjvFfek (Parts 1 & 2). • Grandpa Geralds • Wages • Replaced 2 • Haggle • Fact: Uncle • Captain Calm • Fact: Strike • Replaced 3 Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 11 ''' '''Original air date: December 17th 1991 •Girls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzr-PEUjxOg • Mr Right https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtOjqOXgLOo • He's Hip 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KF2X1o0FGA0 • Extreme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQqvg7OQEAo • He's Hip 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP--RHIvemY • Harassment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eepiFW72BM • He's Hip 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLiodz-Md8s • Stay Down https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA3WxjplKzo Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 12 March 3rd 1992 • Cops: Opera • Back On The Horse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj-wadMtzp0 • Ed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr95vbbGOnU • Cops: Shift • Buddy's Date https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmJWCRDZYw8 • Tea Factory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3njtkgHPbpI • Cops: Asleep • Pickle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_89SZJoBffkhttps Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 13 Original air date: March 10th 1992 • Boxing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT0NQ4ra2x4 • Pizzeria • On The Subject Of Me: Cow • Bartending School • On The Subject Of Me: Caricature • The Sudelmans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tQthuaJIZU • On The Subject Of Me: Moustache • My Horrible Secret https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpvBdf40uy0 Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 14 Original air date: March 17th 1992 • Poem: 99 Bottles • Funeral Home https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIgFdBt8wdw • Poem: The Fall • The King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lHxugvam5M • Advice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U78a6suYXXM • Scar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQEiRuqiJMk • Poem: The Empress • Emergency Troupe Meeting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpFrmeREyPE Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 15 Original air date: March 24th 1992 • Cops: Potato • Serial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZTFfIW0YQQ • Gross 1 • Cops: Thinking • Home Alone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcec8X556Jo • Opened Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D80NLUcixPg • Gross 2 • Shirlers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gu3mbl8SAk Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 16 Original air date: March 31st 1992 • Resemble https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SC1lGrQJKaQ • Treatment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jHD_rZ5Yjs • Fact: Ears • Night Train https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAudf74RCEs • Garbage Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmPUEXYqn4k • Fact: Vanilla Ice • Bauer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0PJfUpaKu8 Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 17 Original air date: April 7th 1992 • Father Figure 1 • God https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGjx--qRj_E • Darcy and Francesca https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxeS78VwmG0 • Father Figure 2 • Letters From A Sickbed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlXSrZb0t4c • Joint • Father Figure 3 • Joint Tag Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 18 Original air date: April 14th 1992 • Old Yeller 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Bmkdaqrg-8 • Skeletons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN8heAodh-k • Ugly Situation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d3muj1XzqA • Vicky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtyhOEave2s • Old Yeller 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZb6XAQFrC0 (Parts 1 & 2). • Armada https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXCwgHyAgAw • Horsey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKwwC1demNE Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 19 Original air date: April 21st 1992 • What https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgux9joHvnU • Cattle Call • Clock Radio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QxOUPOQVBA • Excellent Mom Frame https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSZr6xUSquE • Cattle Call 2 • Long Story https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moPrZcTetI8 (Includes 'Celebration'). • Celebration Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episode 20 Original air date: April 28th 1992 • On The Subject Of Me: Spleen • Chicken Wedding https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7AyDynRFQc • Whatever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2ZunA1ZI_Q • Check Up • On The Subject Of Me: Caesarian • Spy Models https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF8LDXWR1YI Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast & Characters Episodes 21 & 22: Best-Of Compilations 'Original air date (both): May 5th 1992 ' •Girls •Mr. Right •Cabbie: Bigot •Body Conscious •Fact Stone •Cabbies: Pris •Extreme •The Pen •Fact: Strike •Cops: Abuse •Chicken Lady Show •Cops: Old Lady •The King •Queen's Address •Cops: Asleep •Stay Down Category:Season 3